Hace mucho tiempo
by Apolonio.G
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo un hombre escribió una historia sin final. Esa historia, destinada a terminar trágicamente, tuvo un final feliz. Hoy les traigo un final o continuación de lo que pudo pasar.
1. Él cuervo y él príncipe

Hace mucho tiempo un hombre escribió un libro.

En él, se llevaba a cabo una lucha entre un cuervo y un princupe que quedó pausada cuando él príncipe selló al cuervo que tanto atemorizaba él reino con su corazón quedándose sin sentimientos.

Tiempo más tarde, con ayuda de Princess Tutu, él sello fue roto y los sentimientos del príncipe regresaron, para que la lucha contra él cuervo terminara de una vez.

Él príncipe mató al cuervo con ayuda de la hija de este y tomó por esposa a aquella muchacha.

Ambos, princesa y príncipe, recordarían por siempre a aquel cuervo que atormentó sus vidas de una manera desastrosa.


	2. La pata y él príncipe

Hace mucho tiempo, una pata se enamoró de un príncipe. Este príncipe no tenia corazón y la pata sufría en su lugar.

Un día, aquella pata se volvió humana aún sabiendo que su destino no era junto al príncipe y le fue devolviendo trozos de su corazón.

Pero cuando llegó él momento de entregar él ultimo trozo, ella dudó.

Dudó porque entregarlo era perder su forma humana y jamás volverlo a ver.

Sin embargo, entrego él ultimo trozo y volvió a ser esa pata.

En príncipe, con todos sus sentimientos de vuelta salvó a la princesa y ambos se casaron. Dejando a la pobre pata feliz por aquella pareja.


	3. La hija del cuervo y él príncipe

Hace mucho tiempo una bebé bebió sangre de un cuervo, convirtiéndose en su hija sin querer que eso pasara.

Ella, criada como un cuervo comenzó a observar al príncipe y se enamoró de él desde aquel momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez.

Pero aquel príncipe había perdido sus sentimientos sellando al cuervo con ellos. Solo princess Tutu podría devolvérselos.

La hija del cuervo, celosa, comenzó a aborrecer a princess Tutu. No quería que le quitaran al príncipe. Y así, ella odió con toda su alma a aquella pata que se transformaba en humana con un trozo del corazón del príncipe.

Un día, él cuervo fue liberado de sus sellos y se comió a su hija.

Él príncipe la salvó con ayuda de princess Tutu y convirtió a la hija del cuervo en su princesa.

La princesa se volvió buena y contrajo matrimonio con él príncipe viviendo feliz para siempre.


	4. La pata y él caballero escritor

Hace mucho tiempo existió un caballero.

Aquel caballero debió haber muerto incapaz de proteger al príncipe. Pero vivió.

Él caballero conoció una pequeña pata que le mostró él camino que debía seguir. Ese camino no era él de un caballero. Sino de escritor.

Él se convirtió en quien escribiría la historia que en aquel reino se daba. Junto a aquella pata.

Él caballero fue él primero en conocer en secreto que guardaba la pata. Este era que ella podía convertirse en humana y recuperar los trozos del corazón perdidos del príncipe.

Mientras él caballero escritor conocía más a aquella pata, más se enamoraba de ella, no porque fuera linda de humana o porque era una heroína, sino que por su bondad, lo dispuesta que estaba a sacrificarse por su amado además de lo simpática y peculiar que era su personalidad.

Pero la pata estaba enamorada del príncipe, consiente de su destino comenzó a olvidar sus sentimientos por él.

Tiempo más tarde, cada vez que hablaba con él caballero escritor iba creciendo un sentimiento.

Algo más grande que lo que alguna vez sintió por él príncipe.

Pero ¿que podría hacer aquella pata ahora que ya no podía convertirse en humana?

En su interior un deseo comenzó a formarse. Mismo deseo que fue transmitido al caballero escritor por medio de lo que escribía.


	5. Deseo

Ahiru ya estaba acostumbrada a ser un pato de nuevo.

Nadar en él lago, buscar que comer, ver a Fakir hacerle compañía mientras escribía. La típica rutina.

Ahiru, quien tenia un corazón humano, empezó a ver a Fakir diferente. Ella no tardó mucho en notar que era amor.

Pero siendo una pata no podría decirle jamás que se había enamorado de él.

Poco a poco, nació un deseo en su corazón, un deseo que Fakir pudo ver a través de lo que escribía. Él deseo que Ahiru pedía era poder ser humana otra vez, para estar siempre con Fakir.

Él peliverde al ver esto, se sonrojó salvajemente, puesto que él también se había enamorado de Ahiru.

Luego, conmovido por él deseo tan puro de la pequeña pata, le concedió una oportunidad más de ser humana a través de sus historias.

Escribió: Aquella pata enamorada vió un destello en las profundidades del lago. Nadó hacia este y encontró 2 piedritas. Recogió ambas con su piquito y nadó a la superficie. Allí, se fijó que eran 2 colgantes. Ambos muy parecidos al trozo de corazón que tuvo él príncipe. Le mostró ambos colgantes a Fakir y este le puso uno a ella y uno él. Ambos colgantes comenzaron a brillar e ingresaron en los corazones de ambos. Así ambos estarían enlazados por siempre.

Ahiru no tardó en volver al lago y para cuando se dio cuenta, era una humana otra vez.

Fakir dejó de escribir y le habló a la chica de la trenza.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Ahiru- le extendió la mano sin ver que la chica estaba desnuda.

-Fakir- dijo feliz entre lágrimas y se lanzó a él besándolo enseguida sorprendiendo al peliverde.-Gracias- le sonrió.

-Todo por mi pequeña Ahiru- le devolvió él beso.

Luego se dio cuenta de la desnudez de la chica así que la cubrió con una manta muy sonrojado.

Un tiempo después, en la iglesia, hubo una boda. Era la boda de Ahiru y Fakir. Cuyos destinos ahora estaban unidos.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Si no hacia esto iba a quedar con un mal sabor en la boca.**_

 _ **En si me gustó él final de princess tutu, pero quería mas de esta pareja.**_

 _ **Lo de antes es como una introducción o la historia contada desde los distintos puntos de vista para llegar a esto.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


End file.
